Medieval
by Ritsu-sensei
Summary: El hispano se sentó y observo al joven, su corpulencia era delgada y casi débil, lo miro muy atentamente, el joven parecía no inmutarse con aquella mirada verde sobre él. Tenía sus ojos olivas perfectamente fijos en lo que hacía, quitaba y extendía las suaves sabanas con casi magia.-Multiparing, Drama con futuros toques de Fantasia y Misterio.
1. Königsberg

Cariño ya vine...

Y si ustedes se preguntan, ¿Y ahora que vas a empezar para dejar tirado? Les respondere... Tenganme piedad, han pasado como miles de cosas en mi vida y apenas me repongo de algunas... Mientras les traigo esto...Espero les guste, espero lo critiquen como se debe y por sobre todo que traten de digerir un poco este cambio de historia que les traigo.

Declaracion: Esta historia es mia los personajes en ella NO (por ahora) Caulquier parecido con la irrealidad es meramente intencional.

Advertencias:

Posible OoC Con justificadas razones.

Torturas (No tan explicitas, pero si necesarias)

Menciones de posible Mpreg y Futuro Mpreg (se que en este punto ya perdi a la mitad de los lectores. Lo siento)

Multiparings. Parejas Canon y Posibles Cracks

Guerra y Arte Belico por aqui y por alla.

FRANCIS (Que siempre sera motivo de Advertencia)

Obseciones e historias ocultas.

Ya sin mas disfrutenlo... Cualquier duda o aclaracion... Al final XD

Esta historia, no tiene fines de lucro y utiliza muy pocas o casi ninguna referencia historia (piensen en ello antes de que me agredan por los nombre Medievales aqui usados)

* * *

El sol se mostraba imponente sobre aquellos parajes, donde un grupo de sirvientes recogían los múltiples sembradíos, paseaban los caballos y limpiaban las innumerables caballerizas. Una vista muy común, en un lugar bajo las órdenes de un viejo y muy rico ex-capitán de ejército. En este lugar donde la ley es impuesta por el que más tiene y sobre los que menos pueden.

El castillo de los Beilschmidt es uno de los más elegantes de todo el reino de Germania donde sus pobres habitantes, tienen que someterse a los delitos cometidos por el Viejo Ex-capitán y señor del reino. De esta forma podemos decir que en el no tan pequeño reino de Königsberg la historia se llama supervivencia, los que más tienen siempre humillan y maltratan a quienes menos tienen, todo bajo la protección del viejo Señor Beilschmidt.

La plaza que casi siempre se ve embarcada de pobreza se encuentra ahora cubierta de bellas flores, la razón, el regreso de los hijos del viejo Señor… sus dos hijos varones regresan de sus entrenamientos en el extranjero, entrenamiento efectuado en el rico y multicultural reino de Hispania.

– Kesesese– se reía el albino de ojos color rojo diamante mirando por la popa del barco, a su lado su hermano un rubio de ojos color celeste y rígida apariencia

– ¿No estas feliz Ludwig? – insistía el albino. Golpeando el costado de su hermano con los hombros, si bien no les hacía mucha gracia regresar a un reino hundido en la miseria y el miedo, sentían que ahora después de un arduo entrenamiento y de conocer diferentes reinos podían y estaban listos para salvar su reino y volverlo un lugar mejor. Eso apenas el albino tomara posesión de la corona que por decreto era suya. No es que desearan ningún mal a su padre pero no eran ciegos a todas las injusticias que se cometían en su nombre.

– SI– dijo el otro con una tenue sonrisa

– Ahh, me hubieran despertado– dijo un castaño de ojos verdes caminando hacia los hermanos, el albino le respondió con una sonrisa

– Es que el haragán segundo príncipe de Hispania dormía tan plácidamente que no quisimos molestarle– dijo riéndose el albino y su hermano sonrío ante la siempre calma actitud de su hermano mayor, sin lugar a dudas Gil tenía el carácter de su difunta madre.

– Moooo– inflo las mejillas el hispano. Y se acomodó para ver las costas del viejo reino del que provenían sus amigos.

Desembarcaron en el siempre acogedor puerto una parte del reino que ambos hermanos adoraban y es que ahí radicaban los soldados que en vida de su madre, le habían servido fielmente y ahora se mostraban dispuestos a servir al siempre alegre albino, Llegaron a la plaza adornada de cientos de flores donde los esperaba una carroza que les llevaría camino hacia el viejo castillo.

Le gente o más bien dicho los ricos empresarios y dueños de la mayoría de los negocios les dieron una agradable bienvenida con cientos de regalos, el hispano se sentía sorprendido, aunque las palabras de los hermanos lo habían hecho esperar un lugar lleno de miserias no era la vista que estaba teniendo.

Llegaron al castillo donde fueron recibidos con alegrías y euforias, les esperaba un cómodo baño y un gran festín al anochecer.

– Woah– el hispano miraba desde su ventanal los cientos de plantíos que se extendían hasta donde tenía vista. La puerta se abrió casi silenciosa el hispano se giró para ver a un joven de cabellos castaños y un interesante fleco al lado derecho de su cabeza.

– ¿Hola? – inquirió el hispano por la falta del joven sirviente.

– Vengo a cambiar las cobijas ¡che palle! – completo en un susurro sin detenerse ni pedir permiso, el hispano se sentó y observo al joven, este no parecía superar los 17 años, su corpulencia era delgada y casi débil, lo miro muy atentamente, el joven parecía no inmutarse con aquella mirada verde sobre él. Tenía sus ojos olivas perfectamente fijos en lo que hacía, quitaba y extendía las suaves sabanas con casi magia. Sin tocar más allá de la cama. El hispano noto entonces una marca casi morada en el ante brazo del joven. No pudo evitar mirar aquello con algo de terror.

– ¿Qué te paso? – inquirió con curiosidad, el joven lo miro unos instantes antes de cubrirse con las sabanas sucias.

– Con permiso– dijo mirándole feo y saliendo sin explicaciones

El albino estaba tomando una ducha llena es espuma en su cuarto de baño privado, el toque en la puerta le sorprendió.

– Adelante– dijo con seriedad, la puerta se abrió y se cerró de pronto, escucho el sonido del seguro ser echado en la llave. Y sonrió con cierta picardía

– No te vi en el barco– dijo sin abrir los ojos ni girarse

– Es de mala educación intervenir en asuntos reales– dijo una armoniosa y un tanto altanera voz.

– El único asunto real eres tu– el albino extendió su mano y otra un tanto pálida la sostuvo.

– Tu padre me sorprendió resulto ser muy amable– dijo el austriaco de ojo color violáceos y cabellos castaño oscuro.

– No te acerques mucho a ese pervertido– dijo el Albino retirando la bata que cubría el cuerpo del castaño e invitándole a entrar en la tina.

– No hables así de tu padre Obaka-san– dijo con cierta molestia, sus lentillas fueron retiradas y al instante fue arrastrado por el albino a la tina, un poco de agua fue salpicada pero poco importaba entre el beso y las caricias que ya compartían.

– Ahh… Gilbert– decía el austriaco sintiendo las firmes y ásperas manos del joven Germano recorriéndole

– Roderich– respondió el otro antes de volver a besarle con cierta desesperación.

Su relación era aún un secreto para las familias de ambos, aun así con el pretexto de mostrarle a su padre un poco de el grandioso talento del pueblo de Austrias parte del reino de Germania había traído a su aristócrata pareja hasta su casa. Aun así debía ser precavido y mantener su relación bien oculta.

– Gil… No– decía el otro sometido por el cuerpo del albino.

– Hasta cuando tendré que esperar– dijo el albino dejándose caer de nuevo en la tina y hundiéndose hasta el fondo.

– Oh… Gil por favor no te enojes, sabes cómo es esto… apenas cumpla los 20 años lo sabremos– dijo comenzando a lavarse la espalda.

– Es solo que…Ahh no tienes idea de cuánto te deseo– dijo abrazándole y dejándole un dulce beso en los hombros.

– Todo tendrá su recompensa– dijo el austriaco recargándose sobre el albino.

– Cuando sepamos si eres un doncel o no… igual te hare mío y me casare contigo– dijo con una sonrisa llena de auto suficiencia

– Gilbert, eres heredero de un pequeño trozo del reino… tu padre es un hombre importante… realmente crees que el aceptara que yo, un simple aristócrata y músico… Yo– fue callado por un beso.

– No digas tonterías señorito, lo acepte o no me casare contigo y si eres un doncel o no… igual te quiero a mi lado, y además solo tendré que esperar un día mas, festejaremos tu cumpleaños de la mejor manera mi amado señorito–

– Gil– se dejó besar con más calma.

Los donceles son hombres con capacidades para engendrar en los distintos reinos que conforman el mundo hay distintos tipos de donceles, en el reino de Germania la mayoría de los donceles alcanzan la madurez reproductiva al cumplir 20 años, pero hay otros reinos como en Hispania donde los jóvenes de 16 años son ya completamente fértiles y capaces de engendrar.

– Bienvenido Ludwig-sama– dijo un castaño de ojos color ámbar llevaba un curioso traje parecido al de una muñeca el rubio alemán se sonrojo un poco. Acababa de salir de darse un baño y solo traía una toalla atada a sus caderas y una en su hombro con la que se secaba la rubia y desordenada mojada cabellera

– Feliciano– dijo el rubio mirando al joven sonrojarse un poco, a un no comprendía por qué la obsesión de su padre con vestir al joven frente a él de sirvienta y por sobre todo de mujer.

– Le traje un poco de té y cambie sus sabanas Ludwig-sama– dijo el chico inclinándose con elegancia.

– No es necesario– refuto el rubio germano. El joven castaño le sirvió un poco del Caliente líquido y le sonrió con timidez.

– Puedes retirarte– dijo el rubio, aun no comprendía porque su corazón se aceleraba tanto cuando estaba cerca de aquel extravagante chico.

– Grazie– dijo el menor reverenciando y saliendo del lugar. El rubio solo suspiro. Desde niños aquel joven le había provocado reacciones desconocidas.

La fiesta estaba llena de alegrías, los jóvenes hijos del Ex-capitán eran vitoreados como si fuesen héroes de guerra, el joven austriaco tocaba hermosas melodías en aquel gran salón para todos los invitados.

– FUSOSOSO– reía el joven príncipe de Hispania ya con algo de alcohol en sus entrañas.

– No escapéis doncella– correteaba a una joven que llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo como los tomates y una máscara blanca, la perdió de vista en los grandes jardines.

– ¿Doncella? – inquirió retirándose la máscara que el mismo portaba. El sonido de un sollozo ahogado lo guio hasta el centro del laberinto, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y cierta repugnancia, el joven que antes arreglara su alcoba y le preparara el baño estaba ahí, hincado sosteniéndose con fuerza de la fuente de piedra caliza, su espalda era enmarcada por marcas rojas y profundas de las cuales corría su hermosa y perlada sangre. El culpable de ellas el viejo padre de sus amigos.

– Eres una zorra estúpida, ¿crees que alguien podría interesarte en ti? ¿Eh?– gritaba aquel hombre claramente embravecido por el alcohol.

– per favore... non più– (por favor, no mas) clamaba en el idioma nato del desaparecido gran imperio Romano.

– Cállate basura – el látigo se aferraba con fuerza a la casi destrozada espalda del de piel castaña clara

– No olvides que me perteneces Lovino… tu vida es mía, yo la compre recuerdas… y si no quieres que tu estúpido hermano tome tu lugar… tendrás que respetarme y servirme como la escoria humana que eres. Ahora iras a darte un baño, te perfumaras y vestirás para servir la cena o hare que te arrepientas– el joven temblaba ligeramente en el suelo, asintió con cierto deje de odio, ante aquello el viejo germano le escupió el rostro antes de retirarse tambaleándose por causas del alcohol.

– Maledizione– dijo con un tremendo odio limpiándose el rostro sus manos temblaban y su espalda no dejaba de sangrar. El joven hispano había si es que era posible perdido todo rastro de ebriedad al mirar tan mísero y cruel escarmiento.

– ¿Estás bien? – pregunto saliendo de su escondite el joven tembló y se giró a ver al castaño.

– Me he caído– mintió desvergonzadamente. El joven príncipe de Hispania suspiro ante aquello. Noto como los ojos del menor se aguaron con símbolo claro de llanto… pero este no callo de sus ojos…

– Déjame ayudarte– intento acercarse

– No te me acerques– grito el otro y en un extremista arranque de auto suficiencia se puso de pie, importándole poco si su lastimado cuerpo le clamaba algo de apoyo.

* * *

Lo se Esto no deja nada en Claro... Jajaja Bueno que les quede las satisfaccion que ya tengo el Cap dos y Tres terminados, depende mucho de ustedes.

Gracias por el apoyo recibido. los mensajes y las multiples reclamaciones que me han sacado de mi Letargia.

Este Fic es Suyo... aunque yo lo escribi XD

Dejen sus Comentarios, Criticas, Causas, Amenasas y lo que gusten en un Review...

Ustedes solo pierden (que les gusta) 2 minutos en hacerlo, menos, yo lo agradecere infinitamente, y lo recompensare haciendo este fic mejor.

Sin mas... y por que ya fue mucho...

Hasta la Proxima.

Ritsu-out

Shhh Shhh "Deja un review"


	2. Königsberg 2

Declaracion: Esta historia es mia los personajes en ella NO (por ahora) Caulquier parecido con la irrealidad es meramente intencional.

Advertencias:

Posible OoC Con justificadas razones.

Torturas (No tan explicitas, pero si necesarias)

Menciones de posible Mpreg y Futuro Mpreg (se que en este punto ya perdi a la mitad de los lectores. Lo siento)

Multiparings. Parejas Canon y Posibles Cracks

Guerra y Arte Belico por aqui y por alla.

FRANCIS (Que siempre sera motivo de Advertencia)

Obseciones e historias ocultas.

Gracias por continuar a mi lado en esta capitulo 2. Gracias por los Reviews, Likes y Suscripciones para actualizaciones.

Sin mas por el momento...

* * *

La mañana pareció alcanzarlos de forma lastimera el joven rubio de ojos azules fue despertado por la alegre voz del joven castaño

– Buen día Ludwig– dijo alegre el joven, el rubio se giró un poco para evitar que el joven notara el sonrojo que sabia a tenia, pues el joven romano al estirarse a abrir las ventanas le había regalado la vista de un ligero atado a sus delgadas y pálidas piernas, el germano alcanzo a notar en aquel corto instante el pequeño lunar de color castaño que se situaba por sobre el sensual ligero que tenía el joven de nación romana.

– Buen día– grito el hispano entrando y dejándose caer en la cama del menor germano.

– Ah… Antonio– dijo el asustado germano, el joven sirviente castaño observo la escena con cierto miedo pintado en su mirada, así que inclinándose cortésmente se retiro de los aposentos del joven rubio.

– Oye… Ludwig esos chiquillos son gemelos ¿verdad? – pregunto el hispano viendo la extraña huida del menor

– ¿Feliciano y Lovino? – inquirió el rubio acomodándose el cabello.

– Con que Feliciano y Lovino– dijo con aire pensante.

– Si, lo son, mi padre los trajo hace un par de años, ¡Ahh! A Feliciano siempre le ha vestido como a una chica, con Lovino es otra historia… es muy grosero y cerrado con nosotros, nunca hemos tenido casi contacto con el, es mas bien el sirviente personal de mi padre– dijo el germano vistiéndose y dejando al hispano tirado en su cama.

– ¿Con que el sirviente personal del viejo Capitán? – indagó con cierto tono de ira en su voz, el rubio se quedo viendo a su acompañante no comprendía por que aquellos ojos verdes parecían tan decididos

– ¿Y mi hermano? – decidió cambiar el tema además le era bien sabido el príncipe de Hispania siempre despertaba primero a su hermano mayor.

– Su puerta estaba cerrada cuando fui a despertarle– respondió con un puchero y una falsa mueca de indignación.

– El cumpleaños de Roderich es hoy ¿verdad? –

– Si lo es– respondió el hispano sonriendo.

– Ah supongo que pronto tendremos que dejar esta rara farsa, mi padre pondrá el grito en el cielo apenas se entere que Gil y Rode están… ¿juntos? – soltó el rubio con duda y a la vez muy feliz por su hermano.

– Pues si, pero bueno esperemos que todo este bien, bajemos a comer– dijo el príncipe con un ligero brillo en sus ojos. La razón de su presencia en Germania no era otra que ayudar a sus amigos, una vez que Gil confesara su deseo de casarse con el joven aristócrata y su padre se negara, el intervendría exigiendo Gilbert le fuera entregado como carne de Cañón para su próxima visita a Novo Mundo donde él y el aristócrata podrían estar hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco, cuando Gilbert regresara y fuera coronado por el Rey de Germania… apenas este pudiera poner orden al destruido Ex-Imperio Romano. Su relación con Roderich estaría a salvo por sobre todo podrían poner en orden a aquel derruido reino.

Ese pensamiento le trajo otro a la mente… Romanos, aquellos Chiquillos que fungían como sirvientes, ¿Como reaccionaria el viejo Ex-capitán al enterarse que sus hijos le habían engañado?, ¿Qué represalias le traerían a los jóvenes Romanos? Un ligero temblor que no supo diferenciar entre la ira y la misericordia se coló entre su cuerpo.

Cuando llegaron al comedor. Se percataron de la ausencia del Viejo Capitán y mas importante la de Gilbert y Roderich.

– ¿Acaso Gilbert no piensa bajar? – pregunto el hispano notando lo solo del inmenso salón comedor.

– Tal vez deba llamarle– dijo el rubio tratando de ponerse de pie.

– El amo Gilbert salió del castillo muy temprano– respondió ligeramente inclinado el joven romano

– ¿Ah? Gracias Feliciano– el rubio miraba con incredulidad aquel comportamiento, durante años aquel joven los había tratado a él y a su hermano sin ningún tipo de educación mayor, a fin de cuentas cuando se conocieron los tres eran solo niños y siempre estuvieron juntos como iguales.

– ¿Que? – corto el hispano con una clara molestia

– ¿Antonio? – dijo con duda el rubio mirando con cierta gracia al hispano

– Lud, nos dejo y se fue a festejar el cumpleaños de Roderich el solo– dijo inflando las mejillas, el rubio solo se sobo las cienes, lejano a la mirada anegada de lagrimas que se posaba sobre el joven romano y que se enfocaba de forma dolosa en el.

– Con permiso– dijo el castaño en un susurro inaudible, que fue ignorado por las risas del hispano y un ligero comentario del germano que sonreía ante la queja del moreno frente a él.

Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente al tocar la pared sobre la que se deslizo ocultando su rostro entre las amponas faldas de llevaba. Se aferro a sus rodillas haciéndose ligeramente una "bolita" en el suelo.

– ¿Ha pasado algo? – una voz ligeramente preocupada pero de tono distante le saco de sus pensamientos, no necesito alzar el rostro para saber quien le llamaba. Así que solo movió la cabeza en negación.

– Fratello, alguna vez te has preguntado… ¿Cómo estará madre? – dijo mientras una traviesa lagrima se escapaba de sus ojos avellana.

– No– respondió el otro, recargándose ligeramente en la pared a su lado, una mueca de dolor surco ligeramente su rostro por el contacto de su herida piel con el firme muro.

– ¿Ni te has preguntado si aun vive? –

– ¿Crees que la habrían dejado vivir? – pregunto cerrando sus ojos y dejando que sus facciones se relajaran. Solo el silencio le respondió, no hacia falta más respuesta. Ambos sabían la verdad, aun cuando a Feliciano confiara que aquello cambiaria, ambos sabían la realidad. Eran solo "Esclavos".

– ¿Crees que Ludwig esta con ese príncipe?– dijo de pronto, Lovino abrió los ojos y permito que su mirada vagara hacia el techo, un suspiro silencioso abandono sus labios. Antes de cerrar los ojos y poner su palma abierta sobre el cabello de su hermano menor.

– Feli, es hora de aceptar la realidad– dijo con un tono resignado y desesperanzado. Las lágrimas abandonaron con fuerza el cuerpo del menor que se aferro con más fuerza a sus rodillas.

– Chi è coinvolto con pochi schiavi semplici? – ("¿Quien se involucraría con un simple Esclavo?") respondió el menor llorando con mas fuerza, el rulo que estaba al lado izquierdo de su cabeza cayo completamente mientras el menor lloraba. Sin alzar el rostro. El mayor solo desvió la mirada por el pasillo, acariciando ligeramente la cabeza de su hermano, sin decir nada. Esa era su forma de hacerle saber que él estaba ahí.

Caminaban con ligera preocupación hacia donde la vieja Sanadora del pueblo les daría su ayuda, obviamente serian recibidos en absoluto secreto por petición de Gilbert. Habían decidido caminar para poder relajarse un poco. Justo en ese momento cruzaban una solitaria senda entre el castillo y el pueblo. El joven aristócrata estaba ansioso, nervioso y aunque no lo demostrara aterrado. ¿Y si el no podía engendrar?, ¿Gilbert lo querría a su lado de todas maneras? Cientos de preguntas de ese índole giraban en su cabeza, el lago frente a ellos, iluminado de forma dorada por el sol aun en el alba del nuevo amanecer frente a ellos, fue clave para que su albino y silencioso compañero se detuviera frenándolo a el también…

– ¿Gilbert? – inquirió con algo de miedo

– Sabes señorito, lo he estado pensando mucho– dijo de pronto mirando el lago fijamente

– ¿Que pasa? – inquirió con terror. Aunque no lo demostró ¿y si le decía que no podían seguir juntos? ¿y si se arrepentía?, ¿Acaso la espera por entregársele había sido tanta que ahora no le interesaba? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la firme y decidida mirada roja que lo exponía justo en ese instante, siempre lo supo… Gilbert podía hacerlo perder la elegancia, la cordura, la vida con esos firmes ojos carmesí.

– No quiero esperar a que alguien me confirme nada– dijo dejando mas anonadado y aterrado al aristócrata, pero él era un joven con educación, si Gilbert quería dejarlo no demostraría el daño que le hacia, así que frunciendo un poco el ceño y tomando su pose altiva miro fijamente al germano frente a él. Gilbert cayó educadamente sobre su rodilla derecha y usando la izquierda de soporte se inclino cual caballero en espera del nombramiento de su rey. Sus ojos rojos jamás abandonaron los contrarios color violeta, todos los pensamientos de Roderich habían decidido dar una vuelta, derrumbando sus defensas y exponiéndole mas temeroso confundido de lo que estaba.

– Roderich Edelstein Aristócrata y músico del reino de Austrias del Grandioso Reino Germano, El grandioso YO…– una sonrisa se filtro en los labios del aristócrata al escuchar el mote con el que el albino le quiso obligar a tener una cita hace mucho tiempo.

– Te ha elegido a ti, que eres casi tan grandioso como yo, para…– Roderich veía al hombre frente a él, ese hiperactivo y demente albino, ahora hincado frente a él dando el discurso de los caballeros alterado a su modo sin comprender nada.

– RODE CASATE CONMIGO– grito ya exasperado el albino, descolocando por completo al castaño rompiendo todos sus muros de defensa, inundando sus emociones, mandando al diablo sus refinadas obsesiones sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que comenzaron a caer sin control.

– Yo Gilbert Beilschmidt, heredero de Königdberg, hijo de la princesa Giselle Weillschmidt y el Capitán de la primera armada Aldous Beilschmidt. Pido tu mano Roderich Edelstein Aristócrata y músico del reino de Austrias. Para que te conviertas, si así lo deseas en mi consorte, la fuerza de mi voluntad, mi ser y mi…– unos temblantes dedos silenciaron el discurso de la nobleza, el resto no le importaba, le había bastado con aquel grito enérgico tan propio del hombre del que estaba totalmente enamorado.

– Acepto, tu idiota indecente, grosero, Obaka-san– llevo una de sus manos hasta su rostro tratando inútilmente de aliviar las lagrimas

– INDECENTE– volvió a llamarle, como si fuera un mantra para calmarse, la risa del albino, sus labios posándose en los nudillos que aun le sostenía. Su cuerpo siendo estrechado por aquel fuerte y enérgico hombre… Todo Gilbert lo hacia perder la aristocracia de siempre.

– Ich Dich Liebe– (Te amo) dijo el albino oprimiéndole con fuerza y necesidad antes de sellar su propuesta con un dulce y casto beso.

Coloco después en el cuello de su amado aristócrata la cruz de hierro que era la insignia de los príncipes Germanos. Misma que les fue heredada por los abuelos de su madre, misma que los engalanaba como parte de la realeza del poderoso reino de Germania. Sujetándose por las manos fueron a ver a la Sanadora, tras hacerle unas preguntas al joven y revisarle un poco, le hizo beber un pequeño vial, tras un ligero ataque de tos una pequeña marca que contrarrestaba con su pálido tono de piel fue visible por unos minutos en su pálido vientre. Esa fue la respuesta… era en efectivo un doncel, ahora su felicidad como la sanadora había dicho al ver la cruz de hierro que ahora engalanaba su cuello podía ser absoluta.

Regresaron al castillo entre arrumacos y besos robados, entre las egocéntricas y autosuficientes risas del albino y los contantes reclamos del castaño ojo violeta. Desde uno de los ventanales del castillo unos ojos azul opaco seguían los movimientos de los jóvenes que regresaban al castillo.

En el estudio del viejo capitán los jóvenes sirvientes ponían la pequeña mesa de te en orden, acomodaban y retiraban pequeños platos con la maestría digna de una doncella del lejano reino de Catey.

– Realmente creen que podrían engañarme– el hombre soltó una carcajada que a los jóvenes se les antojo aterradora.

– ¿No crees que es una gran sorpresa Lovi?– llamo el Ex-capitán a su joven sirviente que bajo el rostro y desvió la mirada hacia su hermano que se limpiaba las manos con delicadeza pero con una mirada por completo llena de lágrimas causadas por el temor.

– RESPONDEME– grito el Capitán provocando el susto de los dos jóvenes romanos

– Lo es mi señor, una sorpresa Repugnante– termino de decir, la reacción del capitán fue llena de cólera, en dos zancadas cruzo la habitación hasta los jóvenes y sujetando al mayor por el cabello lo zangoloteo hasta conseguir hincarlo, el joven se sujetaba a las manos del capitán tratando de mitigar el tirón en su cabello. estampándole de lleno con una de las paredes el joven que cayo al suelo.

– Hermano– grito Feliciano corriendo hacia su hermano mayor que temblaba en el piso a acusa del fuerte golpe y un poco mareado a causa de la sangre que caía de la herida que el mismo le había causado.

– Feliciano, ven aquí ahora– ordeno el viejo hombre logrando que el joven se apartara de su hermano y se parara aun lado de el viejo capitán

– Junta eso– dijo arrojando el juego de te que se hizo añicos contra el suelo, Feliciano temblaba tratando inútilmente de recoger los trozos de Taza que hacían pequeños cortes en sus manos. Y contener las lagrimas se arremolinaban a causa del miedo y el dolor auto infligido

– Incompetentes– dijo el Viejo Beilschmidt, golpeando con severidad el costado de Lovino que aun permanecía en el suelo. Volvió a posar su vista en la ventana notando que su hijo y el aristócrata debían ya haber entrado al castillo.

– Lovino, ponte de pie– llamo el hombre extendiendo su mano. El joven se levanto con dificultad y camino al lado del viejo capitán.

– Anda Lovino…– apremio sujetándole la cintura e indicándole que mirara por la ventana. El viejo capitán se dio la media vuelta y le dedico una sonrisa extraña al menor, que no entendía porque el cambio de comportamiento, empujando ligeramente a Lovino contra el ventanal y poniendo su mano en el firme trasero del joven al que se removía con el afán de negarse.

– ¿Mi señor?– llamo Lovino al Ex-Capitán con claro temor pintado en su voz.

– Oh Lovi, no te preocupes… Lo hare hasta que ellos decidan arruinarlo, además es hora de que mis "hijos" paguen un poco la piedad que les he tenido. Y tu ya es hora de que cumplas tu cometido, después de todo me perteneces– siguió su camino, tirando con fuerza el rulo del de ascendencia romana. Que cubrió su boca para no permitir ningún sonido escapar de ella. Cuando la puerta se hubo azotado su hermano corrió a su lado y aun con manos temblantes se abrazó a él con fuerza y temor.

– Lovino– dijo con una excesiva dificultad el menor

– Feliciano, te prometo que saldremos de aquí– el menor no pudo dudarlo, se sintió protegido por la firme mano del joven cuyas olivas resplandecían con odio y determinación.

* * *

Me he dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza...Literalmente y me han quitado la Pc, asi que estoy de incognita XD.

Nadie puede detenerme ahora JAJAAJAJA

OK, espero sus Reviews, pedradas, felicitaciones o golpes XD.

Ritsu-out


	3. Galia 1

Esta historia es mia los personajes en ella No, historia sin fines de Lucro y escrita por diversion.

Gracias por leer.

Advertencias:

Posible OoC Con justificadas razones.

Torturas (No tan explicitas, pero si necesarias)

Menciones de posible Mpreg y Futuro Mpreg (se que en este punto ya perdi a la mitad de los lectores. Lo siento)

Multiparings. Parejas Canon y Posibles Cracks

Guerra y Arte Belico por aqui y por alla.

FRANCIS (Que siempre sera motivo de Advertencia)

Obseciones e historias ocultas.

* * *

El carruaje le llevaba otra vez a aquellas verdes praderas de tan húmedas tierras, el conocido camino a aquel viejo y casi ancestral palacio.

Su presencia fue recibida con familiaridad, justo como se trata a quien ha crecido tan cerca de los dueños. La servidumbre le condujo a la habitación de su viejo amigo y compañero de juergas.

– Mon dieu, puedo acaso encontrar tan lúgubre recepción del príncipe de Britania– dijo el rubio de largos cabellos y ojos color celeste.

– Francis, agradezco mucho tu presencia, lamento que la fiesta se haya terminado antes de que llegaras– refuto él joven piel blanca y cabellos color paja completamente desordenados, sus grandes cejas no contrarrestaban la belleza nata que poseía, y que se veía engalanada por sus ojos verdes parecidos a las grandes praderas que rodean su reino. le hablo con cierta ironía y aunque era nata en el siempre elegante príncipe de Britania, el noble de Galia noto un deje de dolor en sus palabras.

– ¿Qué te pasa?– inquirió el rubio ojo celeste. Caminando hasta donde una hermosa mesa de Te estaba puesta.

– Los ministros estuvieron aquí esta mañana– dijo mientras tomaba una taza de té y servía con completa elegancia una a su compañero.

– Tus ancianos y aburridos ministros… ¿dijeron algo nuevo? ¿o inteligente?– pregunto mientras le entregaba un paquete de pastelillos como regalo y degustaba la deliciosa infusión de flores.

– Dijeron… que han encontrado a un futuro Rey– dijo mientras mordía un pastelillo con gran educación

– ¿QUE?– dijo sorprendido –Tu eres el Rey, fue la última petición de tus padres– dijo algo alterado

– Y todo hubiera sido perfecto, si no fuera por mi condición– respondió mientras bebía de forma elegante, como si todo aquello no le afectara

– Que seas un Doncel no significa que no puedas desposar a un mujer o más a un que no puedas reinar, es una estupidez– grito alterado

– Francis… me casare, la decisión ya fue tomada, es por eso que te llame… Yo… quiero que tú seas quien me acompañe en tan "gratificante" noche… el llegara en unos días. Según escuche, es hijo de un noble de Novo Mundo– termino de decir y aunque se notaba calmo y sereno el joven noble de Galia notaba la terrible tristeza que aquello le causaba a su viejo e íntimo amigo.

– Sera un honor para mí Arthur, ser tu padrino– dijo de con seriedad, la triste sonrisa fue compartida por ambos. Agradecía en lo más íntimo de su ser no tener que cumplir con esas estúpidas normas de casamiento. Por suerte él no tenía que dirigir un reino entero o en el caso de Arthur el conjunto de muchos reinos, aun así sentía cierta tristeza por su viejo amigo, ese que siempre había soñado con navegar los infinitos mares y conocer a su verdadero amor.

Después de un rato con él se marchó de regreso a su propio hogar, cruzo el mar que le separaba del reino de Britania. Dispuesto a esperar en su pequeña mansión a las cercanías de Germania, donde esperaría cualquier improvisto que sus viejos amigos tuvieran.

Y mientras esperaba, se preguntaba con reincidencia… ¿Qué se sentirá saber que debes casarte con alguien, que muy aparte de no conocer, tal vez jamás ames? En su caso eso jamás pasaría, El como noble de Galia solo tenía que cumplir con sus labores aristócratas y magistrales, pero no tenía que verse obligado a estar con alguien a quien no amaba, Nacido en cuna de plata. El, Francis Bonnefoy es hasta el momento uno de los mas cotizados solteros del reino de Galia. Soltero cotizado, caballero honrado, amante consumado… y muchas cosas mas que giraban entorna al joven peli rubio y de ojos celestes. Y aun cuando no tenia la obligación, ni el motivo, no podía dejar de pensar… que así seria mas sencillo, si… era un vanidoso y también esta el hecho de que no tenia limitaciones al momento de buscar su propio placer, pero ya estaba cansado, cansado y arto de siempre verse rodeado por gente hipócrita que buscaba solo el renombre y el reconocimiento que su apellido brindaba, estaba cansado de la hipocresía y la arrogancia que traía a todos esos hombres y mujeres a sus noches de pasión. Miraba firmemente el fuego frente a él, como si con ello sus pensamientos pudieran verse respondidos. El ruido de la puerta del salón abriéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos.

– Mon Seigneur, su carruaje le espera– le dijo uno de los mozos de la pequeña pero cómoda mansión.

– Gracias, iré en un instante– la puerta se cerro y él se permitió un ligero suspiro. ¿Cómo se había metido en todo esto?

Su carruaje tenia como destino el reino de Wimpfen que era frontera entre la siempre estoica y un poco reservada Germania y la hermosa y vivas Galia, su objetivo, recoger al que en este momento debía ya engalanarse como el prometido del Príncipe heredero de Königsberg y es que el joven aristócrata tenia una serie de conciertos en la siempre bella Galia… y Francis de forma amablemente obligada se había comprometido a resguardarle entre su paso de Germania hasta Galia y su estadía en la ultima.

– Deberían agradecerme mí siempre amable disponibilidad– dijo mientras observaba los cambios del paisaje desde la ventana de su carruaje. Su mente lo arrastraba una y otra vez a su joven amigo el rey de Britania, para Francis, Arthur siempre había sido una especie de pequeña creatura, frágil como un conejo, pero voraz como un león, y con una sed de libertad parecida a las de un Halcón.

– También podría compararle con una Rosa– dijo con una sonrisa ligeramente melancólica en el rostro.

– ¡Oh! la vie– (¡Oh! La vida) dijo al viento que se colaba entre su carruaje y mecía sus cabellos. En la distancia pudo ver el elegante pueblo de Wimpfen muy diferente al pueblo del que provenían sus amigos tal vez se debía a la suerte de tener otros gobernantes. Y mientras mas se adentraba en dicho paraje, su mente lo transportaba a las lejanas tierras Bretonas. Recordó la calma con la que Arthur había soltado aquellas palabras, la resignación que cubría su tono de voz, la fragilidad que parecía haber caído sobre aquel que le había derrotado siempre que practicaban Esgrima, siempre que jugaban con los niños del pueblo con algún balón de Tela, aquel que le derrotaba en cabalgata, aquel que trepaba arboles para conseguir siempre las mejores frutas y posteriormente encerrarlo en alguna de las cocinas y obligarlo a como él decía "Cocinar como la dama que era". Ahora aquello parecía tan etéreo tan lejano… nada había cambiado, como podían unas simples palabras, una marca tan efímera como un lunar enterrar la arrogancia y el vandalismo del príncipe bretón.

– MERDE–golpeo con fuerza uno de los eslabones de su carruaje y mordió con disgusto su labio inferior, no lo permitiría, no dejaría que Arthur engañara al bobo que esos incompetentes ministros habían elegido, el como padrino le mostraría a ese pobre de Novo Mondo la pequeña fierecilla que tenia por prometido. Y más le valía a ese imbécil Nativo del Novo Mondo apreciarlo, por que no tenía en sus manos a una damisela en peligro, tenía a Arthur Kirkland el arrogante, malcriado y jodidamente sensual príncipe de Britania. Rio ante su propia determinación y diviso una florería en su camino.

– Dante detente, no puedo llegar a mi cita sin un elegante ramo de flores– dijo son mofa y el conductor del elegante carruaje sonrió deteniéndose. Ya mas tarde pensaría en las represalias que tendría por parte de su amigo Germano y los reclamos del siempre Dramático aristócrata al que iba a recoger.

Las personas que se habían citado para tan esplendido espectáculo se retiraban ya haciendo gala de sus mejores vestimentas y sus mas metódicos lenguajes, pero no eran los únicos que podían pavonearse de aquello, saliendo por una puerta mas pequeña y un poco relegada un grupo pequeño de personas de nivel no tan pronunciado salían sonriendo y platicando en sus propios términos lo hermoso del evento.

Fue por esa portezuela que Francis ingreso al teatro camino entre las bajas gradas que ni por ápice se comparaban a los palcos de aquellos pomposos aristócratas que habían gastado cientos de Oros por ver el evento y el no pudo evitar sonreír un poco mas. No cabe duda que el aristócrata aun con lo tacaño (ahorrativo) que erase había contagiado un poco del espíritu de Gilbert. Lo diviso en el pasillo a los camerinos platicando con la siempre hermosa cantante del elenco.

– Elizabetha, Roderich–llamo con pomposidad a la par que extendía el ostentoso ramo previamente dividido con maestría en dos.

– Francis– dijo arrogante el joven aristócrata, sujetando el ramo con aparente desinterés mientras que la chica sonrió gatunamente.

– ¡Mph! ¿Que es lo que le trae por aquí Francis?– dijo la chica olfateando el ramo.

– He venido a servir de escolta al joven prometido de Beilschmidt – declaro con solemnidad el galo. Mientras que el austriaco se sonrojaba con ligereza

– ¿Como lo?– no fue necesario terminar la pregunta, la siempre alegre Húngara (proveniente del reino de Hungría en la misma Germania) rompió la tensión con una carcajada limpia y vivaz mientras que Francis sonreía y tomaba entre sus manos un ligero resplandor plata que rodeaba el cuello del aristócrata sacándolo de entre sus ropajes y dejando ver colgada a la cadena aquel símbolo de la realeza germana, la cruz de hierro que se mostraba ostentosa y pululante reflejando el brillo propio de una gema hecha de Oro blanco y platino.

– Oh demonios– el rojo carmín inundo las mejillas del de pronto esquivo y un poco menos elegante austriaco.

– Calma cheri, creo que nadie mas lo noto, la verdad yo lo supuse, siendo Gil, tan… Impulsivo– dijo el galo con una sonrisa galante. Mientras que la chica sonreía con cariño

– Si, joven Roderich yo no había visto la joya pero Emma me dijo que la tenia cuando fue a llamarle y posterior mente regreso a mi camerino. – dijo la chica sonriendo tranquilamente.

La platica se torno un poco mas amena, y después de un rato, El aristócrata y el noble galo salieron de allí para abordar el lujoso carruaje, en las afueras un grupo de gente de bajos recursos que había tenido la dicha de ver tan prestigioso evento los vieron marchar, entre felicitaciones y aplausos, con sonrisas sinceras en el rostro. El aristócrata les respondió con una sonrisa igual de limpia y agradeció el tiempo de la gente.

Francis rememoraba en su mente una situación elocuente a aquel evento, una situada en la hermosa ciudad Hispana de Barce, donde el y sus dos malos amigos tenían una especie de entrenamiento, aunque solo el heredero germano (Gilbert) lo tomaba enserio, un día que los entrenamientos se habían cancelado por la repentina lluvia y el y Antonio consiguieron convencer al Germano de ir a la ciudad. Así que aceptando y dejando al hermano menor estudiando un poco, se lanzaron a las calles Barzas para ver que era aquello que Antonio tanto les presumía. En el teatro de la ciudad había un importante evento, pues muchos carruajes caros se ostentaban en aquel lugar, claro a Gil eso poco le importo pero si logro captar algo que le intereso un grupo de esos "estirados de etiqueta" como Gilbert los llamaba empujo a una joven que trataba inútilmente de vender unas delicadas flores. Vio entonces un grupo de gente algunos chiquillos que se arremolinaban en uno de los callejones del lugar, había una pequeña portezuela que permitía que el ruido, aunque distorsionado por los pasos, las personas y la distancia, se escuchara en el exterior. Fue cuando Gil tuvo su fantástica idea. Se acercó a la joven vendedora de flores que tras un ligero intercambio de palabras con el albino y ante la duda de sus compañeros, se acercó al grupo de gente que se arremolinaba junto a la portezuela. Intercambio unas palabras con estos y uno de ellos, un señor mayor se acercó al Albino con cierto recelo. Intercambio palabras con el y tras una sonrisa sincera del albino y un estremecimiento por parte del hombre el Albino se dirigió ante la taquilla, un joven de ridículas ropas naranjas le torció el gesto y le hablo con petulancia. Gilbert no perdió la compostura y siguió hablando con el joven que trato de echarles con hirientes palabras, de nuevo Gil ni se inmuto o al menos no se enojo. Pues en un instante tenia al joven contra la pared con una sola mano mientras que en la otra le dejaba una pequeña Bolsa que a palabras de Gilbert

–Escucha, pequeño mediocre esta bolsa Vale mas de lo que el grupo de personas haya adentro cree valer, aunque tienes razón en una cosa no se acercaba al valor de una sola de estas personas que esperan nos dejes entrar– El joven asintió, tal vez por miedo, tal vez por que Gilbert tenia esa facilidad de convencimiento, tal vez por que había visto posada en su garganta la insignia de la realeza Germana, y en el dedo anular de Antonio el anillo de la corona, tal vez reconoció en el cinto de Francis la empuñadura de su espada esa de los fieles y nombres galos, aquella que solo portaban los mosqueteros y los nobles del reino, quien sabe cual fuera la razón pero de inmediato acepto el bolso y comenzó a entregar el programa al grupo de gente que ahora era un poco mayor. Les guio hacia el interior y les indico posibles asientos entre el aristocrático publico. Un chillido de indignación logro acallar el lugar pues una Gorda mujer de arrogante aspecto, se retiraba indignada por tal osadía. Gilbert de nuevo sereno vio marchar no a una si no a cientos de persona que se retiraban de aquel vulgar evento. Los músicos en el escenario parecían incomodos por no entender nada. Y no saber que hacer.

La misma gorda e indignada mujer se acercó al joven de ridículas ropas exigiendo el regreso de su dinero. El joven balbuceaba sin saber que hacer.

– ¿Pero que pasa aquí?– exigió saber un hombre pequeño y regordete de interesante acento germano a lo que la mujer con gritos y chillona voz respondió

– Exijo me regresen lo que he pagado y una indemnización ante tal afrenta– dijo con aire petulante. Gilbert alzo una ceja y se acercó al joven y aunque parecía hablar con el tono de su voz era condescendiente a todo s los ahí presentes, desde músicos, hasta los hombres que trabajaban tras bambalinas. Al lado del regordete hombre se hallaban sus mas grandes estrellas, Elizabetha una mujer de elegancia y porte pero con un aire relajado y burlón sus ojos resplandecientes con ese ligero y profundo color musgo estudiaban todo, mientras que del otro lado un joven de elegante porte calmada presencia y seria personalidad miraba todo con sus violetas sin dar crédito a lo que se consideraba un desconsiderado desorden y una indecencia (obviamente por los gritos, no por otra cosa).

– Estas personas han pagado su boleto, ¿Cierto?– indago el albino.

– Así es– dijo el tembloroso joven

– Yo también he pagado– alzo la voz la irritante mujer

– Exacto, por que tendrían entonces que retirarse, ellos han pagado si usted desea retirarse, no ese esa su decisión, no tiene por qué exigir nada, usted pago pero desea irse, ellos han pagado y desean quedarse, ¿Me equivoco?– Gilbert enfoco su vista en el regordete hombre que asintió ligeramente confundido. Mucha gente se retiro pero algunos decidieron quedarse manteniéndose en la distancia, el evento transcurrió con el esplendor que lo precedía, pero esta los aplausos eran la euforia viva, había sollozos y lagrimas de alegría, y la risa ensordecedora de Gilbert.

– ¿Recuerdas algo divertido? O ¿es otra de tus perversiones?– el galo salió de sus ensoñaciones y miro al aristócrata frente a él.

– Aun no recibo las gracias por haber provocado que ustedes quedaran juntos– dijo con una sonrisa morbosa en el rostro, mas de inmediato el ramo de flores termino estampado en su rostro haciéndole pequeños cortes. Apunto estaba de reclamar cuando

– Gracias– respondió educadamente el otro antes de sentarse convertido en un manojo de nervios desviando su rostro hacia la ventana cuidando el paisaje, sujetando con fuerza y devoción la cruz de hierro que adornaba su elegante pechera.

Francis miro al joven fijamente, y no pudo evitar pensar lo jodidamente afortunado que era su amigo Gilbert. Tener a alguien que te ame, que se preocupe por ti, alguien a quien poco le importe tu apellido o tu posición, alguien cuya devoción y amor lo orillen a arriesgar todo y decidir enfrentar al mundo por ese sentimiento, justo en ese momento sintió algo de envidia por su siempre impulsivo amigo Gil, y algo de odio hacia su amigo Arthur, por no atreverse a enfrentar a esos bastardos y seguir su propio camino.

– No hay por que– respondió sumiéndose en el silencio y dejando que su mente lo arrastrara hasta donde sus amigos estaban, por un lado sus dos malos amigos y por el otro… su viejo amigo Breton.

* * *

Gracias por Leer, por favor dejen sus comentarios me ayudan a continuar, tal vez el miercoles les sorprenda con una actualizacion de mis otras historias que ya estan listas (por fin) mil disculpas.

Ritsu-Out

HEY HEY, Si tu... deja un Review


	4. Galia 2

Declaracion: Esta historia es mia los personajes en ella NO (por ahora) Caulquier parecido con la irrealidad es meramente intencional.

Advertencias:

Posible OoC Con justificadas razones.

Torturas (No tan explicitas, pero si necesarias)

Menciones de posible Mpreg y Futuro Mpreg (se que en este punto ya perdi a la mitad de los lectores. Lo siento)

Multiparings. Parejas Canon y Posibles Cracks

Guerra y Arte Belico por aqui y por alla.

FRANCIS (Que siempre sera motivo de Advertencia)

Obseciones e historias ocultas.

Ya sin mas disfrutenlo... Cualquier duda o aclaracion... Al final XD

Esta historia, no tiene fines de lucro y utiliza muy pocas o casi ninguna referencia historia (piensen en ello antes de que me agredan por los nombre Medievales aqui usados

* * *

El sol se filtraba a través de aquellos grandes ventanales. El ruido constante de los caballos, de las carretas y de los carruajes le daba a entender que ya era bastante tarde y que aunque él se negara el despertar la ciudad ya lo había hecho… se removió en su cama con incomodidad.

El ruido de una tenue melodía en el piso inferior le dio a entender que su invitado (obligado) ya se había despertado, aun así no deseaba levantarse.

– Mon siegneur– dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta mientras tocaba delicadamente

– Largo– dijo sin su siempre natural tono de galán

– Ah, pero Mon siegneur, su majestad tiene rato esperándole– ¿Su majestad? Ah, no que aquel arrogante señorito se fuera a casar con su amigo que era un heredero Germano no lo hacia majestad de nadie.

– No puede él y su aristócrata trasero esperar que me levante, tal vez en tres días– soltó con molestia.

– Creo que le esta confundiendo– se oyó la algo asustada voz de la joven al otro lado de la puerta, todo se quedo en calma. La puerta se abrió con sigilo y la luz se hizo mayor.

– Merde– dijo levantándose con molestia, tuvo una noche horrible y por muy aristócrata que fuera el prometido de su amigo el no toleraría aquello.

– Acaso no puedes…– se quedo callado y sin palabras

– ¿Cecil?– dijo saliendo de su estupor

– Buen día, Francis– dijo la educada voz con ese acento hispano y extravagante que tenia la hermosa peli castaña frente a él.

– Oh Mon dieu, Disculpame no fue mi intención yo…–

– Calma, Francis he venido por una situación muy importante– declaro la hermosa mujer de verdes orbes y piel canela

– Dame un segundo– se apresuró a ponerse de pie y camino hacia el biombo donde comenzó a vestirse

– No es que me incomode tu presencia Cecil–

– ¿O que no te haya visto desnudo antes?– dijo ella sonriendo

– Si, o eso– respondió el algo cohibido cosa rara en el –Pero dime, que es lo que trae a la princesa de Hispania por aquí–

– En unos días me embarcare hacia Novo Mondo, Mi padre desea verificar una posible alianza mercantil con algunos reinos del mismo– Francis asomo su rostro dejando que su cabellera callera delicadamente dándole a entender que aquello poco le importaba y bien no justificaba su estancia ahí

– Antes de eso, quise venir a preguntarte sobre mi hermano– dijo ella sin siquiera mirar al galo, su vista estaba muy fija en una pequeña caja de música que tenia con una hermosa caligrafía grabada la palabra "**_W_****_yrdroedig_****_"_** en ella. (pervertido en gales)

– ¿Qué pasa con Antonio?– inquirió saliendo del biombo ya completamente arreglado.

– Es solo que…– guardo silencio y paso sus enguantadas manos por aquella pequeña tapita

– ¿Cecil? ¿Pasa algo?– conocía a la hermana mayor de Antonio y aquel drama le estaba cansando un poco

– ¿Francis, Que esta haciendo Antonio en Germania?– inquirió mirándole directamente, algo en aquella mirada llego asustar al galo que se acercó a la Castaña rojiza que lo miraba con fiereza

– Esta con Gilbert– dijo sin comprender nada

– Francis, el Rey de Königsberg ha enviado una alerta de posible traición… Teme y ha alertado al resto de los reinos que sus hijos planean derrocarlo, y que Antonio planea aliarse con ellos y provocar la caída de la corona Hispana–

– ¿Qué idioteces dices?– grito Francis alterado

– Es por eso que he venido Francis, es mi deber, saber las fidelidades de nuestros reinos vecinos, El día de hoy por la tarde hablare con el rey de Galia y mañana me embarcare a Britania, ahí tratare de convencer a Arthur de…–

– Eres estúpida– grito Francis con la respiración agitada y el corazón temblante.

– ¿Francis?–

– Antonio y Gilbert jamás planearían algo como eso… y no puedo creer que tú siquiera lo hayas pensado– dijo en un fuerte alarido.

– Francis yo…–

– Nada de Yo… Creíste, realmente tuviste el descaro de pensar que Antonio, tu hermano, sería capaz de traicionarte Cecil. Y peor aun que Gilbert derrocaría a su padre ¿Respondeme? ¿Realmente piensa Hispania atacar a los herederos de Königsberg?–

– Si… Mi padre…– el fuerte sonido de una bandeja cayendo y un grupo de Tazas estallando contra el suelo los obligos a girarse y notar la puerta abierta y en ella mirándoles perplejo y aterrado.

– Roderich– dijo el galo al notar como el aristócrata se llevaba una mano al cuello donde sujeto con completa devoción la cruz de hierro

– ¿Rodé?– interrogo el galo acercándose lentamente al aterrado joven e ignorando a Cecil que reconoció la cruz de hierro pero sin comprender nada.

– Francis, ¿Qué pasa?– Cecil miraba sin comprender aquella situación.

– Roderich debemos…– se giro hacia ella haciendo una ligera seña, el aristócrata se dio la vuelta rápidamente y dio un paso hacia la puerta antes de intentar correr hacia ella, Francis lo retuvo con fuerza tratando de calmarlo.

– Roderich, calmate–

– Ich gehe, brauche ich…– (Me voy, Tengo que…)

– Calmate– grito el Galo sujetándole por los hombros y obligándole a verle

– Gilbert– dijo el austriaco con los ojos anegados por lágrimas y negación.

– Confía en ellos, y en mi– dijo tratando de mitigar su propio miedo. Mas las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en los violetas del joven que miro con rencor puro a la joven princesa de Hispania.

– Gilbert estaba preparado para el arranque de su padre, a él no le importaba verse desheredado y expulsado de ahí, por eso si algo pasaba Antonio exigiría a Gilbert como carne de Cañón en una falsa expedición a Novo Mondo, y una vez hecho aquello, Francis me llevaría con Gil. – grito fuera de si tratando aun de zafarse del agarre de Francis que se hacia mas fuerte, Cecil se dejo caer en la mullida cama con pánico reflejado en su mirada

– Pero jamás se prepararon para un posible ataque, Gilbert dijo que era imposible, su padre era demasiado avaro como para perder las tierras y los bienes que su madre dejo al morir, vienes que solo podía mantener hasta que sus herederos fueran nombrados, vienes que se perderían sin un heredero– Aun con sus palabras sabia que convencer al resto de los reinos seria casi imposible, trataba de someter al joven con esas palabras y con su tono amable pero los nervios lo consumían, así mismo el temor de un riesgo mayor para sus amigos lo aterraba.

– Oh mi dios– dijo Cecil mostrándose realmente preocupada, sumando mas desconcierto a la pena que ya embargaba a los jóvenes frente a ella.

– Tenemos que hacer algo– dijo la joven heredera de Hispania dirigiendo una muda plegaria a todos los dioses habidos y por haber. Francis solo se limitaba a tratar de calmar a Roderich, tenía que pensar, tenía que encontrar la forma de sacar de ese lugar a sus dos malos amigos. Un ligero sonido rompió el silencio y una dulce pero profunda voz resonó en la estancia.

– _"Je ne sais, ne sais, ne sais pas pourquoi C'est comme Ça, la seine et moi Je ne sais, ne sais, ne sais porquoi On's s'aime comme Ça la seine at moi"– _y fijo sus ojos en aquella pequeña caja que se ha abierto mostrando un pequeño Ángel y una rana que danzan sobre un pequeño lago. Aquella caja regalo de…

– Arthur– y su rostro se ilumino porque si algo sabe de aquel su siempre solitario amigo es que no rechazara la oportunidad de cumplir una de sus aventuras y demostrarle a su futuro "esposo" quien es el rey de Britania y darle el visto bueno o acabarlo antes de que este lo acabe junto con sus viejos y amargados Carroñeros. (Perdón Ministros) esa es sin duda una gran aventura.

– Francis– llamo la intrigada mujer.

– Cecil… Enviare un Halcón hasta Gil, le notificare y mencionare lo importante que es que llegue a Britania, una vez ahí… Podremos reagruparnos– dijo con una solemne sonrisa caminando hacia la pequeña cajita que cerró con una delicada sonrisa.

– No sé qué planeas, pero informare de inmediato a mi padre… y Fran... Lo lamento–

– Ne sais par pourquoi– dijo como única respuesta, antes de despedir a la hermosa mujer y caminar hacia Roderich

– Saldremos de inmediato a Britania– dijo mirando al joven aristócrata que lo miraba con ojos llorosos pero ya más calmado

– ¿Por qué?– inquirió el aristócrata

– Necesitamos un Plan Mon amie, y mas importante… aliados–

– Como haremos eso…– pregunto algo preocupado

– Eso Mon Cher déjaselo al Bad Friends Trio–

* * *

Una disculpa por el Retraso... ¿Alguien ha tenido problemas con la pagina? porque a mi me ha dado algunos lios.

Bueno espero les haya agradado... Nos vemos o leemos pronto. ;)


	5. Mizir & Turk

Como me Tarde un buen Rato ldes dejo este mmmm ¿Omake? ¿Extra? ¿One-Shot auto conclusivo sin relacion con la historia en si? Lo que sea. aqui se los dejo XD.

Declaracion: Esta historia es mia los personajes en ella NO (por ahora) Caulquier parecido con la irrealidad es meramente intencional.

Advertencias:

Posible OoC Con justificadas razones.

Torturas (No tan explicitas, pero si necesarias)

Menciones de posible Mpreg y Futuro Mpreg (se que en este punto ya perdi a la mitad de los lectores. Lo siento)

Multiparings. Parejas Canon y Posibles Cracks

Guerra y Arte Belico por aqui y por alla.

FRANCIS (Que siempre sera motivo de Advertencia)

Obseciones e historias ocultas.

Ya sin mas disfrutenlo... Cualquier duda o aclaracion... Al final XD

Esta historia, no tiene fines de lucro y utiliza muy pocas o casi ninguna referencia historia (piensen en ello antes de que me agredan por los nombre Medievales aqui usados)

* * *

– Dime, Sion ¿Por qué debería perdonar tu falla?– un hombre de revoltosos cabellos negros ojos amatistas y sonrisa cruel, hablaba al joven que postrado a sus pies se sostenía apenas entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia absoluta.

– Respóndeme, pedazo de basura– grito encolerizado y por completo fuera de sí.

– Porque solo yo sé donde estásu majestad Gupta– respondió haciendo una mueca dolosa pero al mismo tiempo mostrando en sus fieros ojos la veracidad de sus palabras, aquella información era de vitalidad para el hombre frente a él.

– ¿Por qué habría de creerte?– dijo mostrando una hilera de perfectos dientes que solo le daban un toque más sádico

– Por que se que esta será la única pista que tendrás de él– el hombre lo pensó seriamente, antes de chasquear sus dedos y permitir que un grupo de jóvenes entrara a atender el cuerpo del moribundo

– Que te quede una cosa bien clara Sion, Si no logro encontrar a mi Esposo, hare de tu vida un infierno, y entonces me suplicaras poder morir– dicho aquello salió de aquel lugar y se encamino por los largos pasillos hacia un hermoso balcón al fondo. Al llegar ahí dejo que sus cansados ojos vagaran por las extensiones de su inmenso reino. Bañado de arena y misterios justo como los ojos de su joven y desaparecido esposo.

– Gupta– dijo viendo el lejano horizonte.

Sadiq Annan era el emperador cruel y sin remordimientos del poderoso reino de Turk, hacia lo que le traía gratificaciones a él y a su gente sin miramiento alguno. Era un gobernante duro y de frio semblante y aun cuando eso causaba terror, nadie podía dudar que estuviera "idiotamente" enamorado de su esposo.

Gupta Muhammad Hassan el joven príncipe de Mısırel nombrado por sus pobladores hijo de Ra. A diferencia de su siempre iracundo esposo, el joven príncipe era sencillo y hasta cierto punto convaleciente. Se le veía tan distraído y relajado, muy pocas cosas le importaban y entre esas se hallaba ser un buen emperador. Esa era la razón por la cual había sido desposado con el emperador de Turk, el cual se había enamorado perdidamente de la sencillez y el aura casi divina del joven de misteriosos ojos color ámbar.

– ¿A que dios tuyo debo suplicar para que regreses?– decía mirando su inmenso imperio, no le importaba, ya nada le importaba, solo anhelaba recuperar a su hermosa creatura divina, a su amado esposo. Y si esa bastardo infeliz traidor sabia donde estaba, seria incluso capaz de perdonarle la vida a él y a su familia pero si fallaba… Ni su amado dios Ra lo salvaría de su ira.

La noche cubría el cielo como si los dioses quisieran darle paz a su atormentada alma, como si ellos supieran que quería escapar de Ra y le permitieran dormir bajo la protección de la noche. Se removió con pereza y se acomodo en posición fetal, entre las pieles que había conseguido, el desierto era frio por las noches pero él sentía que estaba bien, ya no merecía el calor de un cuerpo a su lado, ya no merecía la sonrisa de un alma junto a la suya. Y aun sabiendo eso la anhelaba

– Sadiq– dijo apretándose más en el mismo y dejando que las traidoras lágrimas escaparan de su siempre impávido ser. Lo extrañaba, extrañaba y amaba a su esposo con una demencia y una locura que no cabían en su cuerpo. Amaba sus risas sardónicas, sus quejas obscenas, su tacto duro a causa de sus ásperas y callosas manos, amaba su aliento en las mañanas y esos ojos que lo devoraban cada que el bailaba, amaba sus caricias en el lecho y sus besos dulces y cautivadores, amaba verse dueño de esos ojos que velaban sus noches y sus sueños. Y por amar tanto a ese hombre es que se odiaba tanto a sí mismo.

– SADIQ– siguió sollozando en la fría noche, ya poco le importaba si alguno chacal le escuchaba, si una cobra se acercaba pensando que era un animal herido, que más daba vivir si no era junto a su amado Sadiq.

– Perdóname– lloraba a grito abierto, no quería ser odiado, no por Sadiq, no por su amado esposo, y con esos constantes sollozos, logro al fin quedarse dormido después de días enteros sin hacerlo, de días comiendo los fríos y duros bollos que había robado en el ultimo pueblo en el que estuvo hace ya 3 semanas. La inconciencia lo arrastro, sumado a su mala alimentación y a su dolor y como cada noche lo vivió en sus sueños.

– "¿Qué ha pasado?"– escuchaba aquel ajetreo, todo era sombras y dolor y un calor endemoniado le corroía el cuerpo, no podía moverse pero escuchaba la voz de su amado.

– "Un alacrán mi señor"– dijo la aterrada voz de una de las servos

– "Imposible jamás le habían hecho daño"– escuchaba la alterada voz de su amado

– "Por su condición sus defensas son muy débiles… hemos suministrado un antídoto pero…"–

– "¿Pero que?"–

– "La fiebre… No pudimos detener el efecto a tiempo…"–

– "¿Que esta diciéndome?"–

– "El pequeño no lo logro"– sintió el silencio lacerante en su piel, en su mente, en su alma.

Basto un instante para notar la triste realidad, el pequeño, el bebe… el hermoso hijo de su esposo, ya no crecía en su ser… no lo podía soportar, el miedo al odio de Sadiq, el temor a no ser perdonado…todo eso que cabalgaba en su mente sumado a la culpa… Solo encontró una solución. Esa noche escapo.

El sol le acaricio ligeramente y el cerro sus ojos hundiéndose en las cómodas sedas que le cubrían. La calidez de las mantas y ese aroma que amaba inundaban su cuerpo con una calidez que creyó olvidada. Todo era perfecto un hermoso sueño, una mano acaricio su mejilla conocía ese tacto, lo recordaba con el cariño vago y significativo que se le tienen a algunas cosas, el mismo cariño que él le tiene a cosas tan vagas como: ver el sol cuando apenas se des espereza en el horizonte, o ver la luna cuando se acuna entre los últimos rayos del día para imponerse en la noche.

– Despierta mi amor– oye su voz, como cada día desde que se ha escapado, y se hunde mas en las cálidas sabanas para seguir oyéndola… ¿Sabanas? Su mente hace conexiones rápidas y sus ámbares se abren presas de la incertidumbre y el miedo, y ahí frente a él acostado como el sultán que espera a su odalisca esta él.

– Sadiq– su voz sale ronca, agotada, descompuesta y sobre todo atormentada, ¿Cómo?¿Cuándo?¿Y de qué forma debe pagar el lo que le ha hecho? El hombre frente a él sigue acunando su mejilla, Gupta ve sus ojos, y se ve reflejado en ellos, y como hace años solo percibe Amor, amor incondicional y absoluto y eso le aterra, prefiere su ira, su rencor, un golpe o dos, lo que sea… menos aquella tortura que le consume con parsimonia lenta y certera, y no lo soporta. Y aparta su mano y se remueve entre las mantas ocultando su rostro y grita, grita como el niño que sigue siendo, como el cobarde que sigue huyendo de sus miedos.

Y lo lamenta, lamenta ser tan débil, tan patético. Lamenta lastimar al hombre que ahora lo abraza protectoramente y acuna su llanto entre sus propias manos.

– No llores mi amor, estoy aquí, estoy contigo, Gupta… mi Gupta– y su voz sale suave calmada, intentando no pensar en todas las preguntas que lo azotan y que no le han abandonado desde hace meses.

– ¡No!, ¡suéltame!, ¡NO!,¡déjame!, ¡mátame!, ¡mátame como yo he matado a tu hijo!– grita en la desesperación y en dolor que lo consume y siente el cuerpo a su lado tensarse, y siente las manos temblar un instante antes de aferrarse a él con más fuerza, antes que dejar libre su rostro y voltearle con fuerza, dejándole bajo el cuerpo mayor, bajo el hombre que con embelesos, y melodiosas palabras le ha hecho volar hasta el cielo mientras le hace el amor.

– No Gupta, ¡cálmate!– le dice y le besa los parpados, la frente, las mejillas y roza sin prisa sus labios. Pero el joven bajo su toque se retuerza tratando de librarse de aquellas caricias que le queman, porque las siente todas en el alma, en su atormentada alma que lo único que anhela es huir. Y algo en su interior explota...No quiere hacerlo, no desea dejar de ver a Sadiq, pero teme, si Sadiq no lo perdona… Si no lo hace… se muere,y entonces no lo vera mas su alma ya no estará en el mismo lugar que la de su amado esposo y eso… eso él no lo soportaría ni lo quiere. Y llora de nuevo y balbucea cosas que no entiende, todo mientras siente las ásperas y cálidas manos de Sadiq en su rostro, limpiando sus lágrimas secando su frente.

– No me dejes– Abre los ojos y mira los marrones acuosos, y su cuerpo reacciona, su mano temblorosa se alza y roza aquella piel que creyójamás volver a ver.

– Sadiq…–lo llama y siente entonces un beso, un beso apasionado salvaje, anhelado. Responde con una intensidad que creyó olvidada, y siente entonces una mano en su cadera, en su piel, arrebatando las telas que la cubren…

– Necesitas un baño– dice Sadiq sonriéndole y dejando suaves besos en su cuello. A la par que lo alza sin esfuerzos, debe estar mas delgado, él se siente mas delgado, mas acabado, pero los besos no cesan y el enrosca sus temblantes piernas alrededor de las caderas de Sadiq, mientras este sin dejar de atender su cuello le desnuda. Mientras le guía con calma a la habitación de fondo, al inmenso baño que han compartido durante tantas veces. Los labios de Sadiq sellando los suyos en un beso esperado y necesitado. Sintió su cuerpo siendo depositado sobre el agua mas Sadiq no corto el beso se sintió hundir en esa fragancia de azahares y aceites mas el beso no ceso. Podía sentir el agua tratando de filtrarse en sus bocas, escuchaba sus manos chapotear contra la misma mientras él se aferraba a los brazos de su amado. Sadiq rompió el beso y les alzo a ambos hacia el aire que ya les esperaba y que tanto necesitaban, jadeaba y su cabeza flotaba ligeramente sin comprender mucho ni importarle. Se sintió de nuevo arrastrado esta vez al pecho ya desnudo de su esposo. Las caricias devotas comenzaron haciendo malla en su memoria, retumbando en sus miedos y en sus más tristes anhelos. Los recuerdos fluyen como el agua entre ellos.

– "¿Como le llamaremos?"– preguntaba aquella lejana voz en la mente del joven emperador. Mientras en su mente se arremolinaba la tierna imagen de su esposo haciéndole mimos a su ligeramente abultado vientre.

– "No lo se, Algo que sea único y eterno"–aun cuando el gallardo emperador se tumba a su lado una mano seguía su recorrido en el lugar que por ahora ocupaba el pequeño.

– "Pensare en algo"– le respondió aquella voz que apenas enterarse de su condición se había vuelto tan cálida, tan llena de afecto… Tan propia de su amado Sadiq.

– No– jadeo cuando las manos de Sadiq se izaron en sus caderas y este comenzó con una dulce caricia en el. Se alejó ligeramente y entonces Sadiq beso su vientre, como muchas otras veces, como cuando…su bebé estaba ahí.

– ¡NO!– grito empujándose lejos del mayor y comenzó a temblar a llorar y a odiarse por ser débil y por no poder resistirse al hombre que ama.

– Gupta…– no contesto no podía… temía ver reproche u odio en aquellos ojos.

– Perdoname– y eso lo desarmo, el tono herido que su siempre amado había usado. Ese tono que nunca le había oído a Sadiq. Lo miro aun temblando por las sensaciones. Y lo vio en sus ojos siempre fríos, calmos, socarrones y hasta crueles, vio dolor, pena, tristeza y una culpa que se taladro en su mente y en su alma. Y comprendió, comprendió que no solo había perdido al hijo de Sadiq, también a su hijo y que no conforme con ese dolor, había lastimado a Sadiq al escapar, al alejarse de él, al dejarlo y hundirse en la idea que solo él sufrió aquella horrible pérdida. Se arrojo a aquellos fuertes brazos y lloro… pero esta vez no es por un sentimiento al que pueda ponerle nombre.

– Perdoname– oye a Sadiq y se oye a si mismo y escucha la promese de superarlo juntos.

Porque ambos reinos supieron la tristeza qua albergo a ambos emperadores, tristeza provocada por la perdida del unigénito no nato. Aquel accidente que causo la perdida del pequeño de 5 meses de gestación y que casi arrastra a su "papi" con el. Aquel accidente del que el poderoso emperador de Turk se sintió culpable aun cuando no fue culpa de nadie.

– No vuelvas a irte– oye los susurros en su silencioso lecho y siente las caricias sobre sus cabellos se siente arropado por el calor del cuerpo que lo envuelve a su lado y cierra los ojos siendo presa de un cansancio diferente, del cansancio que trae consigo el haberse entregado al hombre que tanto ama. Siente una mano pasar ligera sobresu vientre hasta detenerse en sus caderas. Y sonríe con calma.

– ¿Me llevarías a su tumba?– la mano en sus caderas tiembla pero el suspiro que roza en sus delicados oídos se lo confirma

– Si, mi amor, mañana cuando te sientas mejor te llevare con el– se acurrucan el uno con el otro, soñando con la felicidad que hace poco recuperaron y que hace 3 meses que ya no encontraban.

El día se presto para aquella visita, aun cuando es el ultimo lecho, Gupta lo miro Hermoso, situado en el mas bello paramo de ambos reinos. Rodeada de flores y bañada por el roció de varios ríos. Con sus rocas labradas en ambos idiomas y con varios pictogramas que significan solo una cosa

– ¡Khalid!*– su voz fue solo un murmullo pero una mano se aferro a su hombro

– No se si fue el correcto pero…–

– Es perfecto– dijo Gupta derramando ligeras lagrimas. Y abrazando a su amado esposo.

– Gupta–

– Nada podrá remplazarle pero…– un suave beso se poso en sus labios

– No es cuestión de remplazos… pero hemos de seguir adelante, Juntos– se abrazaron tiernamente compartiendo en silencio un nuevo comienzo. Venerando en sus mentes el que convertirían en un precioso momento, soñando el día en que aquellas palabras resonasen de nuevo.

* * *

Khalid significa Inmortal y Eterno es un nombre Egipcio... Creo que a pesar de todo es ideal para este caso...

Ahhh Lamento haber puesto a Sufrir a estos dos pero siento que son ideales para las historias Tragicas y el Angs.

Espero les haya gustado.

Nos Leemos luego


	6. Chapter 6

Declaración:

Hola gente, no esto no es un nuevo capitulo, pero no huyan aun, esto es una declaración a mi favor. Hace un par de semanas que no había podido entrar a la pagina, la causa cada que lo intentaba me topaba con un Service Not Found, Pagina no encontrada, Servidor fuera de uso, La pagina ha Expirado, y otros múltiples códigos de Error, sin importar que buscador usara, creí que era mi Firefox y lo desinstale e reinstale, nada paso, cambie a Google Chrome y paso lo mismo, Opera, Internet Explorer y Safari, el resultado el mismo, entonces creí era mi equipo y trate de colgarme de la Lap de mi Padre, el resultado el mismo, del Smart de mi hermano paso lo mismo, así que considere era mi línea de Internet, así que fui a un Ciber Café en la ciudad. El resultado el mismo. Entonces creí que la pagina estaba fuera de servicio (Ya me había pasado algo similar con slasheaven así que creí era un apagón temporal) hasta que… Recibí un Review que me reclamaba mi falta de Actualización. E intente, e intente, e intente hasta que por fin hoy 5 minutos antes de tener que irme a trabajar lo conseguí. Pude entrar, así que les cuento que es lo que paso y que mi falta de presencia esta vez se debió a esto. Opciones… Por favor, ¿es la pagina, es la señal de mi país, es No lose, la zona donde vivo?

Tengo una cuenta en Amor yaoi y he pensado comenzar a colgar de nuevo las historias por ahí, y por fin darle las actualizaciones que esperan, por que por cierto, ya tengo varios caps. de mis historias y algunas ya concluidas.

Las parece esa una opción, igual seguiré intentando colgarlas aquí, pero si la pág. me sigue dando tanto lio… La verdad no sé que hacer.

Por favor opiniones.


End file.
